


Welcome to the Sacred Realm

by DarkAcey



Series: Bonus content from Not My Namesake [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages
Genre: Backstory, Creepy, Creepy Fluff, Gen, Good Ganondorf (Legend of Zelda), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, POV Outsider, Prequel, Prologue, The Triforce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24933886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAcey/pseuds/DarkAcey
Summary: "Veran had seen many things in the Sacred Realm, but a small, Gerudo child was a first."This ficlet came about during my work onNot My Namesake, a story about a new generation of heroes one hundred years after the events of Breath of the Wild. I was thinking of using this work as a prologue for its sequel, but now it's just a fun extra scene for my readers to enjoy. I recommend reading this either after chapter 20, 32 or 54, all of which make reference to Ganondorf's backstory.
Series: Bonus content from Not My Namesake [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806355
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Welcome to the Sacred Realm

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not My Namesake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22827259) by [DarkAcey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAcey/pseuds/DarkAcey). 



> If you're here and you haven't read [Not My Namesake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22827259/chapters/54555730), be warned that this entire ficlet is a spoiler if you haven't read past chapter 20. A tiny part of this hints at a spoiler if you haven't read through chapter 32 as well. You'll probably appreciate significance more if you start from either of those points, but this work can be enjoyed on its own too.

Veran had seen many things in the Sacred Realm, but a small, Gerudo child was a first. The dark fairy found the child in a crystalline forest while looking for something to quell her ceaseless boredom, and she hadn’t known what to make of the strange sight. It wasn’t unheard of for mortals to stumble into the Sacred Realm. Countless men had sought out the mystical land to seize the Triforce, but more simply accidentally slipped between the cracks dividing their worlds. This child may have been just another hapless victim, but Veran sensed this wasn’t the case.

The first detail that clued Veran into the truth was the child’s race. Only one Gerudo had ever managed to break into the Sacred Realm, and that was Ganondorf. The power-hungry king had taken the Goddesses’ most precious relic and waged war in the mortal kingdom of Hyrule. He had been revived, killed, reincarnated, and imprisoned so often across the mortals’ timelines that Veran had given up keeping track. She herself had helped revive him once. This child before her now was a far cry from the man who created the Sacred Realm’s alter ego, the Dark World, but the resemblance was uncanny.

The second detail was the child’s purposeful step as he crept through the crystalline woods. The mortals who had accidentally fallen into her world were usually hysterical with dismay at being trapped. Most were immediately transformed into monsters or shadows of their former selves upon entering, and they all eventually realized sooner or later that there was no returning to their mundane lives. There were scarce few ways _out_ of the Sacred Realm, all of which required keys and secret portals. This mere boy, though undoubtedly still afraid, was bravely searching the forest if looking for some precious bauble he had dropped, not a way out. He knew exactly how he entered and clearly had some inkling as to how he would return home.

Veran watched the child without interrupting his search, content to see how long it would take for his courage to fail him. There was only one thing he could have possibly been looking for – the Triforce. What a mere child could want for it, Veran didn’t know, but the possibilities delighted her. If this little boy really was Ganon’s newest reincarnation, the Demon King certainly wasn’t wasting any time with anything so mundane as growing up this time around.

The dark fairy had half a mind to reveal herself and ask the child who he was and how he came into her world, but it had become a game for her by this point to see if he really could find the Triforce on his own. She knew exactly where it lay. All of her sisters did. And the child was close. If he just turned slightly and continued straight, it wouldn’t take him long at all to reach it. However, he continued wandering seemingly at random, without any sort of reasoning an adult might have had to prevent doubling back on one’s tracks.

As the hours ticked on, Veran had to hand it to the child. He looked hardly older than a swaddling infant in her eyes, but he shrugged off his growing fatigue as stubbornly as any good soldier would. She almost even had half a thought to be concerned for his wellbeing. If the precious, little fool ever made it to the Triforce, she would have to congratulate him on his tenacity before asking her questions.

When the child finally found the primordial, golden relic, Veran missed her chance to reveal herself. He bolted towards the Triforce as soon as he recognized it for what it was. His stubby fingers touched its bottom left triangle before Veran could even think to try to stop him. Blinding light engulfed the area. Veran held up her blue-skinned hands to block its glare. When she could look upon the Triforce’s resting place, the child and the relic were gone.


End file.
